Memories
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: Very, Very, Odd! Alternate pairing and yuri. I don't even know what I was on when I came up with this one. All I can say is I'm ready for my flames Mr. Demille.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Okay, like I said in the summary this is an alternate paring and it's yuri

Note: Okay, like I said in the summary this is an alternate paring and it's yuri. If you don't like yuri or weird cracked out pairings hit your back button right now. 

I'm so going to be burnt at the stake for this one. I wrote it and I even think that the pairing is odd. I think I ate way too many peeps and this is all a result of a sugar coated marshmallow overdose.

Memories

By The Coconut Cyclone

Eventually you will remember and I wonder what you'll think of me. How you will react to our past is a mystery even to me. The threads of time won't reveal this secret. They guard it as closely as I guard the gate. Will you be shocked, revolted, or angry? If I were to hazard a guess I'd say angry, but the path is clouded over and even I, the Guardian of Time, can not discern the way. 

Occasionally, I think that perhaps you won't remember. Things would be easier that way. You could continue your present life as you wished without having to be tied down by the past, and I could go on as always with my new family. 

My family, I love them so much. Haruka, Michiru, and little Hotaru have filled the emptiness that had grown inside me since you left. Well, not completely filled. How could they when my heart still aches when I think of your strong arms? How could they when I lay awake at night thinking of the way you move in battle?

I've watched you grow over the years. I've relished your triumphs and I've wept with you at your losses. I am not foolish enough to believe that you are the same person as the one I loved all those lifetimes ago. While you share the same spirit, you are your own individual. Surprisingly enough, I believe that I love you more in this lifetime than I did back in the Silver Millenium. There's a certain fragile nature that you carry with you in this life, because of all that you've been through, that increases your character tenfold over your past self.

The time is coming; I feel it, when all of you will remember the past. It is essential to the future that you do so. Yet I tremble at the thought of having to face you. The others would laugh to see me, the unflappable Sailor Pluto, actually afraid of something. Gods, I wish I knew how you will react. I do know that in the future that you visited, we were not together. I don't believe that you even knew of our past. However, so much has been done to change that future, that the need to remember has arisen in everyone, and now that future is yet another in an endless line of failed possibilities. Now in whatever future arises, good or bad, you will remember.

Haruka and Michiru remember the most. They're older of course. Sometimes I think they remember more than they're letting on. Too many of Haruka's comments on my sex life have hit too close to home. I know Michiru has picked up on my feelings, has caught the glances I've thrown your way. Nothing escapes that mirror of hers after all. But they respect my privacy for the most part and do not intrude.

I know they worry about me, and about you. Haruka may not show it but she respects you. The two of you were close in your past lives. The bond between you still exists. It makes me more than a little jealous at times, the fact that a part of you remembers your friendship with Uranus but remains blind to our bond. 

Is it that you don't want to remember? I wouldn't blame you if that were the case. Your life is probably far easier without me in it. I see what Haruka and Michiru go through every day, and I realize how difficult a life together would be for us. Perhaps I should simply be content with the memories that I have and leave things at that.

I should be content with the ghost of your arms around me as we danced in the palace ballroom long after the others had gone home for the night. I should be content with the memory of your sleeping form next to mine in the cool gray light of dawn. I should be content with the last kiss we shared in front of the gate the day you died for our princess. I have these memories, and I should be happy with them.

A flash of auburn catches my eye. I watch as you walk past the café where I sit. You notice me and wave, before continuing on your way. _I should be happy with the memory of you… _

But then again the memories only make me want you more…


	2. dreams

Note: I was going to leave this at a one shot, and chalk it up to peep induced madness, but strangely enough people seemed to like this twisted little tale

Note: I was going to leave this at a one shot, and chalk it up to peep induced madness, but strangely enough people seemed to like this twisted little tale. So never being one to intentionally disappoint here is a second part to Memories, I hope you enjoy it.

I lean against one of the ballroom's massive marble pillars and sigh. The ball has already been going on for two hours and shows no signs of winding down. The others always seem to enjoy themselves but I just can't get into the spirit. These things are always so boring for me. I'd rather be training than standing here doing nothing.

Well, this one hadn't been so bad when Uranus and Neptune were here. They kept me company for a while, but they mysteriously disappeared about a half an hour ago. Oh how I envy them sometimes. They've found something in each other that others seldom ever find, and unlike myself they actually get to see their beloved from time to time. 

Another sigh escapes my lips as I think of you standing there alone at the gate. Surely the Queen could allow you to leave the gate more often. Seeing you once every few months is killing me. 

A hand on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts. "Aren't you going to dance?" I can't help but smile as I turn to face you. You look stunning in a dress the color of midnight it self.

"My dance partner wouldn't like it if I went off with another." I reply falling into an old game. 

"Surely he wouldn't deny you one dance." You say moving towards me.

"She, actually and how do you know what she would and would not mind?" I reply and close the distance between us.

You smile and wrap you arms around my neck. "I have my ways." Our lips meet and I am in heaven.

***

The scene changes. However, we're still in the ballroom. It's emptied now, the servants having long gone to bed to prepare for the ceremonies tomorrow. I should be in bed myself. I have to get up before earthrise tomorrow to meet Mars to meditate. The queen believes I need to learn to manage my temper, so Mars kindly offered to help. I remember you laughed when I told you a few weeks ago about this anger management training, tonight, however you seem worried.

I'd ask you what was wrong but your face tells me without your even having to say a word. You saw something at the gate, something that worried you, that's why you paid me this surprise visit. You're unusually quiet even for you, and I know that whatever you saw must be very bad. 

We walk out on to the veranda and you still do not speak. For a while we merely gaze out onto the gardens in silence. Out of the corner of my eye I see your shoulders begin to shake. Tears? My stoic Pluto crying, then this is serious. 

"Their now." I whisper as I take you into my arms. "I don't know what you saw at the gate, but whatever it is I'll take care of it. You needn't worry. I'm the senshi of strength am I not? I can handle whatever challenges that are to come." The words sound hollow even to me, but you stop crying nonetheless.

You give me a small smile. You whisper several "I love yous" into my shoulder, as I run my fingers through your hair. "Come on lets go to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow and you'll have to go back to the gate soon." You nod and reluctantly slip out of our embrace.

You turn towards the door and pause. Suddenly you turn back towards me. Before I can saw a word your lips are on mine. 

***

My eyes snap open. Another dream…or memory, I can hardly tell the difference anymore. Every night they come, and with each night I learn more. 

We were lovers then weren't we? That explains a lot. Especially some of the comments Haruka has made about my personal life lately.

But why have you not said anything? Is it that you are ashamed of the past, ashamed of me? I have to admit, when I first began to have the dreams, the things I saw startled me, but now I accept the past. I accept us, so why don't you?

I know you remember everything, so your silence confuses me. I've seen the envy in your eyes as you watch Haruka and Michiru. I know that you're lonely. I'd think that you'd want me to remember our past. I'd think that you'd want us to be together again. I know I'm not exactly the same person that I was then, but I could be what you need me to be if you gave me a chance. 

When I think about things, about us together, it feels right. I've looked up to you for years now. We've fought side by side, and I think that some small part of me has loved you this entire time. 

We are going to have to talk about this soon. Things can't go on this way. I don't want to live in memory, or with these doubts. I need answers. I need you…


	3. flashes

I was more than a little shocked when I heard that Usagi had actually called a meeting. It's not her style exactly, mind you she has grown in these past few years, but meetings are still usually Luna's territory. Yet, as I listen to her speak, I can see the queen that my friend will become. 

She has called us together because of the memories, the dreams. She has decided that it's time that we faced our collective past, and apparently Luna is capable of restoring it to us. Everyone is here at the temple, even you. Though I don't really understand your presence. You obviously don't need the past rehashed, you were there. I suppose you're here to help the rest of us deal with it.

I hazard a glance your way. You look troubled, although I doubt any of the others would notice. I've discovered that since the dreams began I can read your moods. I guess it comes from being lovers. At this moment you look as if a youma were going to leap out at you at any moment. Are you that afraid of the truth coming out?

You catch me looking and I do my best to hold your gaze. Why won't you let me in? I remember enough of the past to realize that we were together then, and I want to be together now. You look away as if reading my thoughts. 

Ami says something to me and I turn away as well. Looks like they are ready to begin. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. All at once I'm consumed by wave after wave of images…

***

There's a flash of light and then, we're at the gate, arguing. "It's true that we both have a duty, but why should that keep us from being together? Uranus and Neptune are in love and it has only made them stronger." You fix your crimson gaze upon me, and remark that Uranus and Neptune are not responsible for the gate. 

So that's what this is about. The gate, it's always the gate. I think you've spent so much of your life at this damn gate that you're afraid to live out in the real world. I tell you as much as my eyes lock with yours. I will not back down. I will not let you throw this away so easily.

"You don't understand." You whisper. 

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you can deny what we've come mean to one another. Obviously we don't feel the same. I know that I love you, but apparently you don't share my feelings." 

I look to you for a denial, a declaration of your feelings, anything. You won't even look at me.

I turn to leave; there's nothing more to say. You don't try to stop me.

***

Later that day I'm in the training room with Uranus. We're about an hour into our workout when you walk in. Uranus walks over to greet you but I continue my routine. 

I'm too angry with you to pretend that everything is normal right now. So I focus all my attention on the punching bag I'm currently pummeling. I get so into it that I don't even notice when Uranus leaves. 

I do notice, however, when you turn me around and kiss me. You tell me that you're sorry, that you were scared. I laugh at that. Who would ever think that Sailor Pluto would ever be afraid of anything? Then you say the most wonderful thing of all; you tell me that you love me as well. I think that my heart is going to burst through my chest it beats so strongly. I've never felt so happy before.

***

Another flash…I sigh as I close the door to my quarters. You sit in front of my mirror removing the pins from your hair. "We made a bit of a scene tonight. I thought the Earth delegation was going to riot when they saw us dancing."

"I don't see why so they reacted that way, the Earthers always love it when Uranus and Neptune dance."

"Yes dear, but unlike Uranus you have certain attributes that make it quite obvious that you are female. Although, I don't think they would have had that much of a problem with it if you hadn't insisted on kissing me in the middle of the dance floor afterwards." You point out as you pick up a brush.

"So I can't kiss you in public then?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that on Earth people aren't as open minded as those of us who were raised in other parts of the solar system. Their beliefs are simply different and I think that we should recognize that fact, no matter how pigheaded they are." 

"Do you really care what a bunch of snobbish courtiers think?" I ask removing my shoes.

"Not really. We have the Queen's blessing and hers is the only opinion that makes any difference to me."

I smile and walk over to you. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders I lean forward and whisper in your ear, "Only hers?"

A sly smile plays on your face as you consider my question. "Well, I could consider another's point of view with the proper amount of convincing."

"Well, then allow me to spend the rest of the evening convincing you." 

***

Yet another flash…I'm dying. I can feel my very blood pouring into the ground from my wounds. My princess, I've failed her. It's getting harder to breathe. The end is close; I know it. 

So this is what the gate showed you. No wonder you were worried. For an instant I consider being angry with you for not stopping this. Yet in my heart I know that you couldn't have changed things. If you had interfered the only difference would have been that your body would be here next to mine.

It's getting harder to keep my eyes open. I struggle to keep them open, but it's no use, they close without my permission. Through my eyelids I see a flash of light. You've come.

Your hand caresses my cheek as lightly as a summer breeze. I want to open my eyes, to see your face one last time. I will up the last of the strength that I'm so well known for and force them open. 

You gasp, I suppose you thought that I was already too far-gone to acknowledge your presence. Your beautiful eyes widen in shock. Ah, so even the Guardian of Time can be surprised. 

"Jupiter, I'm sorry" you whisper. 

I don't know how, but I manage to choke out a ragged "I love you."

"I love you too."

I want to stay here with you a little longer, but my eyes are so heavy. They close before I can even attempt to fight the black void that is rushing towards me.

***

I'm back in the temple. I look around Haruka and Michiru are sitting up as well. The others are still out of it. You're sitting in the corner watching Hotaru. I know you realize that I'm awake but you won't look at me.

Suddenly, I can't stand to be here anymore. I can't be in the same room with you if you won't even look at me. I have half a mind to walk over there and slap some sense into you, but now's not the time.

I stand up, and start towards the door. Haruka and Michiru try to stop me. They tell me that I should wait for the others to wake up. I don't listen. The one person I want to talk about my past with won't even acknowledge my presence, so what's the point in staying?

I step out into the cool night air and sigh. "One day soon you're going to have to face me Setsuna." 


	4. Conversation in the Park

Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying this fic so far

Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. What started out as peep induced madness has turned into something, in my humble opinion at least, pretty cool. Thanks to everyone who has commented on this fic, you guys are very encouraging. It's enough to make The Cyclone a little misty. *sniff*

Well, enough ego inflation, on with the show…

I look at the half-eaten sandwich in my hands and sigh. It isn't a culinary masterpiece at any rate yet, I know that I should finish it. But I just don't feel like eating. Honestly, I haven't felt like doing much of anything the past few days. All I've been able to do is sit around my apartment and try to figure out how to get Setsuna to talk to me.

I haven't come up with anything. There's a reason we leave all the tactical planning to Ami, you know. I just don't know what to do. How do you get someone who can travel through time as she pleases to sit down for a talk when she doesn't want to even see you? 

I close my eyes and lean against the large tree I'm currently seated under. I came to the park today in hopes of finding some answers while in my element. However, nature's not being too helpful. "At least I'm getting some fresh air."

"Talking to the trees again Makoto?" A husky voice chuckles.

I pop one eye open to glance at my guest. To someone who didn't know better, it would appear that a rather handsome young blond man was standing before me, I however, knew better. "Hello, Haruka."

"Hi Makoto," She gestures to the grass beside me. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Not really." Then she sits down beside me.

I close my eye and steady myself. I have the distinct feeling that I'm not going to like this conversation.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone, odango and the others are worried about you?"

"I haven't answered my phone because I didn't want to talk to anyone."

Haruka raises an eyebrow at me. "Really, or is it just that you didn't want to talk to the people that did call?"

"I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"Running from things won't help the situation. Trust me, I'm an expert at running."

"I need to work this through on my own."

"No, you need help Mako. You still haven't talked to anyone about your memories yet. You need to face the things you saw and accept your past. Stop being a coward."

My eyes snap open at that comment, I'm barely able to keep my rising anger in check. All of the sudden something in me snaps, and before I know it words are flying from my lips. 

"I've accepted it. Gods, I've accepted it. I'm not the one who's running from her past Haruka. In fact I'm not the one you should be giving this little lecture to either, so why don't you get out of my face already, before I make you get out of it."

A small smile spreads across Haruka's face. I half expect her to make another rude remark, but she surprises me instead. "You're right. You're not the one I should be lecturing, but she has this nasty habit of running off to the gate every time Michiru and I try to talk to her about this."

"If I'm right then why are you here?"

"To make sure that you felt about her the way we though you did. Besides you were worrying the princess…" She answers and then mumbles something I can't entirely understand.

"What was that last part?"

She sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. "And because I was worried about you too."

A very strange look must be crossing my face at the moment, because she begins to speak again. "Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms in this life."

"Not on the best of terms? Well, let's see…you let a youma almost kill me so you could see if I had a talisman. You called me and any other inner senshi weak whenever you got the chance. You constantly…"

"Alright," She interrupts me before I can go any further. "Maybe not on the best of terms was a bad choice of words."

I can't help but smile. "It's okay, you were doing your duty. I did manage to punch you in the gut after all." 

She smiles back at me. "That you did. Not just anyone can break through my defenses like that, you're quite the warrior Makoto."

I think my eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. Did Haruka just complement me on my fighting abilities? I put a hand to my heart dramatically. "Quick the world is going to explode at any second, the great Sailor Uranus just acknowledged that an inner senshi can actually fight."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Anyway, the point is we've all remembered a lot about our past lives and one of the things I remember most is that we were friends then, good friends. I'd like to be your friend again if you'll let me."

I meet her gaze and from the look in her eyes I can tell that's she's serious about this. "I think I'd like that Haruka. But if you ever call me a coward again..."

***

Haruka and I sat under the tree for hours after that talking about the past. She's actually a good listener. It felt good to talk about things even if it wasn't with Setsuna

The sun was making it's way past the tree tops when she rose to leave. "Sorry, to have to stop the drive down memory lane, but I promised Michi that I'd take her out tonight and I need to get cleaned up before our date."

I nod. "I really should get home too. I need to call the girls and let them know that I'm still alive."

She offers her hand and helps me up. We say our good-byes and each go our separate ways. 

I've only walked a few feet when I hear her call my name.

"Oh Makoto, when you call Usagi will you check on Hotaru for me? She's spending the night over there and since Michiru and I are going out tonight I won't be able to do it myself."

"Sure, Haruka."

She runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. "It's a shame really. Hotaru's going to be at Usagi's place and Michiru and I probably won't be home till tomorrow morning, I don't know what Setsuna is going to do in that big house all by herself tonight. Maybe someone should go and keep her company."

I smile and nod. Having Haruka as a friend is going to be a very good thing.

"Maybe someone should."

Another note: I know you guys are like "where's the action?" Sorry, but I've always wondered if Haruka and Makoto had ever worked out their differences over the events that happened in the S season. I've read a couple of fics that explored the issue and I thought I'd take a crack at it. Don't worry in next episode there'll be the showdown that you've all been waiting for, at least I hope you're waiting for it…you're waiting right? Right?

By the way I own nothing…Nothing you hear! Damn, why can't I own anything? Why, why, why? 


	5. Open your eyes

I park my dark green blazer at the end of the Outers' winding drive. I figure that Setsuna would be less likely to open the door if she saw my car from one of the windows. So I'm leaving it down here. I slowly make my way towards the massive house. The cool night air ruffles my bangs as the wind blows lightly across my path. Glancing at the sky I send a silent prayer towards my guardian planet. Please let her hear me out.

Faster than I thought I would, I reach the front door. I raise my hand to knock and then lower it. Can I do this? Will she even listen to me? What if she does and then tells me no? I don't think I could take a flat out rejection. I've had too many of those already, and they weren't even from people that meant half of what she means to me. 

I ball my hands into fists. Enough of this. I'll never know unless I ask her, and I can't ask her until I get her to talk to me, which means I have to knock on the door. Once again I raise my hand and this time I knock. It takes a few moments but I soon hear soft footsteps approaching the door. I whisper one more prayer and steady myself.

She opens the door and then just stands there like she's been expecting me. Well, she probably was. Time is her specialty after all. 

I motion towards the door. "Can I come in?" She nods in response and steps aside so that I can enter. 

After she closes the door she leads me into the study. I sit down on one of the room's large couches. She remains standing by the door. "Would you like some tea?" She asks, her voice flat.

"No, I'm fine." I take a deep breath. Here goes. "Listen, Setsuna, we need to talk." 

She looks at the floor. "I suppose we do."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You know the answer to that."

I raise an eyebrow at that answer. "No, I don't. All I know is that you used to love me, at least a part of me, and now you won't even look at me anymore."

"How can I?'

"It's fairly simple Setsuna, you look up, open your eyes, and then point them in my general direction. Or is it that I'm not good enough for you?"

She looks up at that statement. "What?"

"I get it, things were fine when I was a princess but now that I'm just a solider I'm not good enough for the great Sailor Pluto."

She shakes her head. "That's not it at all. Princess or pauper it doesn't matter to me."

"Then what is it then?" 

She closes her eyes and sighs. "How can I look at you when I don't know if you actually feel the way you say you do?"

"Huh?" Now I'm confused.

"Do you truly love me, or is this just what you see as a proper reaction to the dreams? Are you doing this out of pity?" She opens her eyes and turns toward me. "If that's the case then save it. I've been alone for quite some time and I can manage quite well."

I rise from my seat. "No, I don't"

She bows her head. "I thought so…"

"I don't pity you. And I'm not doing this just because of the dreams. Yeah, the memories awoke these feelings in me, but they were already there."

"How can you be sure?"

I walk over to her and grab her arm. Her eyes widen but she doesn't pull away. "I love you damn it. I don't know how else to say it."

She shakes her head. I'm running out of options here. Time for something drastic. I take my free hand and gently tip her face up. "I love you." I whisper just before I claim her lips.

It takes a moment but then she begins to kiss me back. I let go of her arm and wrap my arms around her waist drawing her closer. Her arms wind their way around my neck. It's much better in real life that it is in memory. Far too soon for my tastes, however, we separate.

Her crimson eyes are swimming with tears that she's struggling to hold at bay. "I want to believe you, gods I do. I just don't know." She whispers as a treacherous tear slides down her face.

I sigh. I almost had her for a minute there. I take her face in my hands and brush the tear away with my thumb. "I've done all I can. It's up to you now. You know where I'll be when you find your answer." I allow myself one last whisper of a kiss and then I let her go.

"I do love you Setsuna, all you need to do to see it is open your eyes…" 


	6. Watching her sleep

She's sleeping now, her hair tumbles in auburn waves across her pillow

She's sleeping now, her hair tumbles in auburn waves across her pillow. Watching her like this reminds me of the old days when I'd leave the gate to look in on her for a few moments while she slept after an especially hard battle. I did it with out her knowledge, knowing how upset she'd be if she thought I was checking up on her. It wasn't that I did not have absolute confidence in her abilities as a warrior, it was simply that I needed to reassure my self that she was all right. 

I'm here without her knowledge now. I had tried to avoid her after her visit, and that kiss, but I could not stay away for long. It seems that fate is working against me.

***

I had just returned from the gate. I felt that perhaps I could find some answers there. Time, however, felt that it did not have to tell its guardian anything about her troubles. I can't see the future, only possibilities, but even these were clouded in respect to my future with her. Mine is a fickle element indeed. 

Anyway I was barely through the door to our home when Michiru approached me. She told me that there had been a youma attack while I was away. This did not surprise me; random attacks were unfortunately common. Usually the creatures were incredibly weak and could be destroyed by one or two senshi without Sailor Moon's assistance. However, what she told me next stirred something deep within me. 

She said that the youma had attacked in the park. Haruka and Makoto happened to be training together in the area and went to deal with it. Things were fine at first; the youma appeared to be just like all the others. Yet, soon the tide changed. Somehow this particular creature had managed to amass a great deal of power.

Even though the youma was much stronger than they had originally anticipated, Uranus and Jupiter, being who they are, continued to fight it by themselves. They may be the most physically adept senshi, but their stubborn natures are a definite weakness. A weakness which the youma used to its advantage. It gradually began to wear them down. By the time the others sensed that something was amiss and reached them, they were in bad shape. 

My expression must have betrayed my concern, for Michiru then said, "Don't worry they weren't badly hurt. A few cuts and bruises mostly, they were more exhausted than anything else." She continued the story, telling me how Sailor Moon had finally managed to finish the youma off, but I barely paid attention to her words. My mind was whirling with thoughts of Makoto. _What if she had been seriously hurt and I hadn't been there? What if she had…_ I did not allow myself to complete that particular thought. 

As soon as I was able, I went to my room to consider things. The need to make sure that Makoto was indeed all right pulled at me. Since it was already late in the evening when I had arrived home, I decided that I could chance a trip to Makoto's without being noticed. In a flash of light Sailor Pluto appeared in my room and then just as quickly vanished in to the night.

***

So now I stand here and watch her sleep. I should have left long ago yet I remain here in the darkness of her bedroom. Moonlight flows in through her sheer curtains and casts a slight glow over her sleeping form. She looks so lovely that my heart aches at the site of her. I turn away and glance out the window. It truly is a beautiful night. The stars shine brightly in the clear sky. I remember when I used to share nights with like this within the circle of her arms. 

I become so caught up in my thoughts of the past that I do not notice when she suddenly stirs. "I was wondering when you'd come and perform your traditional check up on me." She whispers sitting up in bed.

I turn, surprised at her words. "You knew?"

Her nod is barely detectable. "I always know when you're near me."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I figured you would say something about it when you were ready. Besides, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else, but it was nice to have someone looking after me. It was nice to know that someone cared about me that much."

I turn back to the window. "Are you all right?" Her reflection nods at me.

"I'm fine. Did you find what you were looking for at the gate?"

A sad smile spreads across my face. "No, time still refuses to show me anything." I pause and look over my shoulder at her. Her hair, down, flows around her. My hands ache with wanting to bury themselves in it. Her eyes are fixed on mine and even in this light I can see the feeling in them.

__

Is it real? Does she truly love me? I'm still unsure, yet something the Queen once said comes to my mind, "Sometimes, my dear Pluto, you just have to follow your heart." 


	7. 

Epilogue

Epilogue

I give Small Lady's odangoes a pat as I release her from a hug. "Thank you for my history lesson, Pu." She says with a smile, as she curtsies.

I rise to my full height and smile down on the young princess. "You are quite welcome. Now go on, I believe you have a ball to prepare for."

Her smile widens even more at the mention of the ball. It will be her first since returning from the 20th century for good. She has grown so much, now a sailor scout in her own right. Soon she will be an adult, and too old for these little visits. I frown slightly at the thought.

She notices my change in mood. "Pu, is everything alright?" 

"Everything is fine Small Lady. Now go."

She smiles a final time and skips away from the gates. Her form is soon obscured in the mists. I sigh and turn back towards my post. I still have much to do before this evening. There have been some odd shifts in the flow of time recently. I had been running tests on them when Small Lady arrived for her lessons. Now that she is gone, I have to get back to work. 

It takes me a few hours, but I manage to isolate the anomalies and correct them. They were merely random tears in the fabric of time. Such tears occur occasionally, and if dealt with properly are nothing of real concern. However, repairing them takes a good deal of time. 

In fact I've been working so intently on the repairs, that I fail to notice that it is well into the evening once I am finished. I have almost completed my final check of the time stream when I hear someone approaching through the mists. 

"For being the Guardian of Time, it never ceases to amaze me how often you seem to lose track of it when you're working." A voice teases.

I can't help but smile at the taunt, but I keep my back turned towards you as I am resolved to complete this check before leaving. "One would think that you would have become used to it after all these years." 

A grunt is my only response as your footsteps come closer. A pair of strong arms winds their way around my waist. I sigh as I'm pulled into a warm embrace. "And I would think that you would have learned that I will always come looking for you when you're late." You reply as you rest your head on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and stand there for a moment savoring the feel of your arms around me. _To think I almost ran away from this…_ I reach up and brush your cheek with my gloved hand. "Give me one moment more to complete this check and then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, but just one." You laugh and reluctantly release me.

***

Later that night I sit in our room and watch you get ready for bed. "Great party huh?" You remark as you let your hair down. 

"Yes it was lovely. But I'm afraid you wore me out on the dance floor. Was it really necessary to get up for every waltz?"

You smile at me as you finish buttoning your silk pajamas. "Had to make up for lost time. Maybe if you had shown up on time instead of making me come all the way to the Gates to get you, we could have sat out a few." 

"Oh so it's my fault then?" I laugh.

"Uh huh." You reply as you slip into bed beside me. "Next time don't make me wait so long." 

I swear I will never tire of seeing you like this, so at peace with your self and the world. It's moments like this when I can almost forget that we are Pluto and Jupiter, and can simply allow you to be Makoto and I can just be Setsuna. 

You turn off the bedside lamp and pull me into your arms. I smile and rest my head on your shoulder. As I drift off to sleep, I thank the gods for dreams, and the love, which they can bring with them. 

Author's Note: Incredibly sappy I know. I can't help it I'm a sucker for happy endings. Well, I hoped you liked this series. I was thinking of doing a side story about their time in the Silver Millenium. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your time!


End file.
